


10/10

by Katflap (Batman_in_Lingerie)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Selina is a first class meddler, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Clark and Bruce are married, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_in_Lingerie/pseuds/Katflap
Summary: Clark thought he was ready for Selina to spend the foreseeable future in his and Bruce’s home.Turns out he was not.





	1. Beware the Devil Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Here we have it! 
> 
> This is what I have been working on whilst on my Hellatus from Sunshine and Infinite. I wanted to actually have a fic which was finished before I started posting it so here we have it! It is a little different from my usual stuff, but what can I say? I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> (Chapter titles come from Cliff Richard - Devil Woman)

“How long will she be here?” Clark asked as he put the box he was currently holding on top of the ever growing pile. 

Could have rented a storage unit, but no. Selina was treating Wayne manor like her home away from home whilst her home was fumigated. Lugging every piece of dated furniture, clothing and cat with her in the process. The latter of which were now roaming around his feet, mewling as they sniffed at their new temporary residence.

He had no idea how many of them were now in the building, or how many of them were yet to come as Selina kept appearing with more carriers in hand. She stepped in for what felt like the hundredth time with another pair of carriers and set them on the floor, the contents of which hissed as they were let out into the general populous. 

Bruce waited until she walked back out to the moving van, to turn to Clark. A playful smile on his lips. “A week, maybe two. You’ll barely know she’s here.”

  
  
Clark doubted that very much as a cat began using his leg as a scratching post. “And she couldn't she stay in a hotel, because..?”

  
  
“Because Bruce would never let me stay in one of those holes.” Selina said as she came in holding a small suitcase. She closed the door behind her and Clark breathed a sigh of relief at that. No more cats at least. 

  
“There are some nice hotels in Gotham, Selina.” Bruce said as he approached her, taking the suitcase from her hand and making his way upstairs, beckoning them to follow. “Just none that will allow twenty cats to stay as well.”

  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Like I said. Holes.” She followed after him. “Also storage for all my furniture would be expensive.” 

Clark joined them, keeping pace with Bruce and a safe distance from the woman. “Aren't you a thief?” He mumbled.

  
  
Selina turned back to him, batting her hand in his direction. “I like to think of myself more pragmatic than a common thief. A Robin Hood figure, if you will.”

  
  
Bruce snorted. “By that she means anything that's not glued down is going with her when she leaves.” 

  
  
She gave a mock gasp at that. “Bruce I would _ never  _ steal from you.”

He stopped and turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

  
  
Selina’s face began to crack, the corners of her lips tugging upward. “Okay, just a little, but only things you wouldn't even miss.” She stopped, her hand running over one of the vases that lined the hallway. “I can’t help liking pretty things.” 

Clark half expected Bruce to say something to that, but he didn’t, just rolling his eyes as he kept walking. 

Clark stopped following them. His anger palpable as he watched them walk into one of the guest rooms. He knew they were talking, he even heard his name mentioned a few times, but his anger blocked them out until Bruce was walking toward him, confusion etched on his face. “Clark?”

  
  
“How does she not  _ bother _ you?” He asked crossing his arms and jerking his head towards the end of the hallway. “She just said she's going to rob us.”

  
  
Bruce waved his hand at that and Clark had to fight the next wave of anger. To have his concern swatted away so easily by Bruce made something in him boil and he knew it was because of the devil woman now making their home hers. “That’s just Selina. She means it when she says she won’t take anything I'll miss. Some old antiques or maybe some silverware and I'll pretend not to notice. It's just how we are.”

  
  
And there it was. We. Clark tried not to let the inclusion of that simple word bother him, but it did and he could see the effect it was having on his face from Bruce’s reaction to it.

  
  
He came forward, his hands taking Clark’s, though it took a considerable effort with how tense he was. “Clark there is nothing between me and Selina. That was years ago, and I guess it’s just old habits dying hard. It doesn't mean anything.” He kissed him then, but Clark may as well have been a wall for how little he reciprocated. He knew he'd hurt Bruce, with how his eyes cast downward unable to look at him. It nearly broke his resolve had it not been for the door at the end of the hallway opening again.

  
“Bruce?” Selina called as she stepped out, wearing nothing but a set of pink frilly underwear. “I forgot my other suitcase. Could you go grab it for me?” 

  
Not even phased by her near nudity he gestured the way they had just came. “Sure. Is it in the foyer?”   


  
She nodded and Bruce walked past him, his hand sliding across his palm as he did. Clark had hoped Selina would walk back into her room and wait for Bruce to return there, but she didn't, choosing instead to slink her way down the hall toward him, wearing a smirk that appeared to be a permanent fixture of her face. When she reached him, she tilted her to the side, regarding him. “You don't like me much, do you?”

Clark didn't say anything. He’d learnt from Ma to not say anything at all if you had nothing nice to. Selina however nodded as though he’d spoken volumes. “You don't need to worry about me taking Bruce.” Clark internally swore at himself for how transparent he was. “I mean, I  _ could _ . But I won’t.” She said with a wink.

  
  
Clark scoffed at that. “As if you could take him from me.” He prodded her on the shoulder, just hard enough to make her step back, her balance momentarily lost. “Do you forget we're married? Or are you just dumb.”

  
  
Selina raised a brow at him, eyeing him up and down as though sizing him up. She may have even thrown a punch had it not been Superman stood before her. “Guess I'm dumb.” She said easily with a shrug of her shoulders, but she didn’t stop, turning her malevolent stare back on him. “I still  _ know _ him better than you do.” 

“I know him plenty.” He said through gritted teeth. 

She laughed then, although it was full of something other than joy. “Oh you are  _ precious _ .” She sighed as she wiped her hand across her eyes and leaned in close, her voice just above a whisper. “Tell me boy scout, in all the time you've been with Bruce, have you ever given him a ten out of ten?”

Clark's expression faltered, his confusion evident and Selina's laugh rang out louder, almost blocking the sound of Bruce's steps as he walked back up the stairs, no suitcase in hand. He frowned at Selina who was now smiling at him brightly. “I couldn’t find another suitcase. Just boxes.”   


  
“Oh silly me.” She waved her hand. “Thanks for checking Bruce.”   


  
He crossed his arms. “Did you need to borrow some clothes?”

  
  
“What? No. I've got some in my room.” She said easily, before sending a wink Clark's way. “Ciao.”

  
When the door shut Bruce reached for him again, his hand on his elbow. “What were you talking about?”   


  
Clark didn’t know how to answer him.


	2. So I Came Here to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <;)

Clark's fingers found purchase in the muscle of Bruce's thighs, gripping tight and pulling him close, flush against his hips. 

Bruce let out a low groan at the sensation, his own hand reaching for Clark's face, his fingers outstretched, trying to reach him. 

Clark grabbed that hand, holding it to his lips and kissing it gently. Bruce fingers tightened, as though keeping him right where he was, fearing the thought that Clark would try and leave. 

He fell forward, trailing kissing along Bruce's face and relishing the quiet gasps he made. He felt his stomach tighten as Bruce's arms wrapped around him, holding him there and arching his back off the bed with a breathy moan. 

Clark felt himself steadily approach the end himself, and just as he did his mind wandered. 

His hand had found its way to Bruce's neck, resting there. He could feel his fingers twitch. 

_ How easy it would be to hold him there, to make him take it and- _

He pushed that thought down, focusing on the now, focusing on Bruce. Only Bruce. 

He came, feeling Bruce ripple against him as he did.

He let out a long sigh as he came to rest on Bruce, his face tucked into the crook of his neck, breathing in the heady aroma that was Bruce. 

As he lay there. His thoughts grew quiet and left him alone in the silence. He found sleep not long after.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far! :D


	3. I Drank the Potion She Offered Me

For the most part, Selina left him alone.

Bruce was right in that sense. He did barely notice her presence, with her cats being the only reminder that something was amiss. 

Clark couldn’t deny that the cats were cute, sure some of them were old, or skinny, or missing body parts but they were all affectionate at least, with none of them hissing or biting him whenever he tried to pet them. 

Bruce mentioned it was due to Selina’s presence there, if she weren't, the cats would have been marking their territory or attacking one another for dominance. Selina was the leader of their hierarchy however and as long as she was around they followed her example, keeping the manor relatively clean for the most part.

Clark had one morning accidentally stepped in an _ offering _ left by one of the cats but thankfully washed his foot and cleaned up the evidence before anyone had a chance to see. From then on he hovered around the manor instead of walking. It also had the added benefit of meaning he was less likely to trip on one of the cats should they amble before him. 

Luckily no one had seen him do that either.

No, for the most part Selina keep out of their day to day lives.

Clark had hoped it would have meant he didn’t dwell on their conversation. 

But if anything it meant it was all he could think about.

What did she even mean?

No matter how much time he spent dwelling on it, no answer came his way, and the worst part was he _ knew _Selina was waiting for him to ask. 

He saw it in the way their eyes would meet whenever their paths did cross. They’d flicker for just a moment, her lips quirking at the edges as though Clark’s misery was one great big joke to her.

He cracked after three days. 

It was as he came in from work. He had to walk past the living room and which had become the location where Selina had started to spend her evenings. Laying reclined on the couch, a cat on her stomach as she’d read whatever book she’d found in Bruce’s vast collection. Clark didn’t even notice her until he had already walked past on his way to the bedroom and her voice called out to him. “Have fun last night?” Clark stopped and instead of ignoring her, his cheeks burned from the implication. He strode into the room, his eyes set on the sole occupant.

  
  
“Just what are you implying?” He said sharply.

Selina set her book down. “You know what I'm implying." She leveled her stare at him. "You two had sex, right?”

  
  
Clark’s face grew hot, his hands becoming clammy. “So what if we did.” He tried to say nonchalantly, but his voice hitched in away that showed his discomfort. She shrugged, petting the cat on her stomach, but the way she looked so at ease made his temper flair. “If you have something to say, say it.” 

She smiled at him, though this time it held little of its usual malice. “You are so cute.”

  
  
He bristled. “ _ Don't _ call me cute.”

  
  
“But you are.” She gave an airy sign. “I mean, here you are this big ball of pent up sexual frustration and yet you can only give Bruce a three out of ten, at best.”

“What do you mean by that?” He said, curiosity overriding everything else.

She rolled her eyes. “I mean genius, that you’re so bad at fucking you may as well give Bruce a dildo and tell him to go at it himself. At least then he may get a decent six out of ten instead of whatever it is _ you’re _ providing.”

Clark's brain stopped functioning, trying to put together what Selina was saying with his understanding of the English language and still receiving something completely incomprehensible. His mouth fell open before he swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. “You don’t know-”

  
  
“I know plenty.” She said easily. “Me and Bruce have done it enough times for me to know how to give him a solid ten out of ten, and I'm sad to say boy scout, you cannot compare.”

He couldn't speak, his mind still bogged down with what it was hearing. It wasn’t until the idea of this all being an elaborate joke worked its way in his mind that he squared his shoulders, some confidence returning to him. “I see what you’re doing, you're trying to make me doubt myself.” He shook his head, trying to not let her words affect him any further than they already had. “It won’t work.”

  
  
But Selina rolled her eyes at that, her head falling back against the armrest. “Oh god, I feel so sorry for Bruce." She rubbed her hand across her face. “Seriously, _ you _ of all people should be able to see he's not satisfied. Please tell me you aren't that dense?” 

Something similar to doubt began to settle on Clark and he felt his anger slowly abate, he reasoned with himself that he was just going to listen to what she had to say and then walk away. Pretend that everything that occurred in this room never happened and move on with his life. “Alright then. Humour me. How would-”

“Uh uh.” She shook her head at him. “Nice try but I’m not telling you anything until you admit that you don’t know what you’re doing and you need my help.” She crossed her arms though the cat on her made it difficult. “If you tell me that and throw in an apology, well, I would be honored to take you on as my student.”

  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no way.” He turned to walk out of the room, but Selina’s voice followed him.

  
  
“Hey, first one’s free!” Clark faltered for a moment. “Try pulling at his balls, like really tug them as he cums, if he screams then you know you’ve done it right.” 

Clark stood in the doorway, his cheeks aflame. He walked away quickly, but Selina’s laugh seemed to follow him even as he reached his and Bruce’s bedroom. 

Once behind the door he let his shoulders sag. He frowned down at himself. Devil woman. She was a devil woman and the sooner she was out the better.

  
  
“Clark?” He heard Bruce call. He cleared his throat and hoped whatever redness was in his face was now gone as walked to the door and opened it. Bruce was in the shower, the water running over his face as he turned to look at Clark. “I thought it was you.” He said as he went back to washing himself. “How was work?”

  
“Fine.” Because it was. Work was fantastic when compared to whatever just happened down stairs. “How about you?”

  
  
“Fine.” Bruce said as he turned to him again, a small smile on his lips. “Are you going to join me or not?”

  
  
Clark didn't need to be told twice as he began taking off his clothes quicker than was perhaps necessary. He couldn’t help it, what with Bruce wet, glistening and waiting for him. He slid in behind him, his hands finding Bruce's hips as he began kissing on his neck with practiced ease, hitting all the points he knew would make Bruce shiver despite the warm water. “Bruce…” Even though it was just his name, he knew Bruce would understand, hear the unspoken request and answer it.

Thankfully he did, and in the way Clark had hoped, arching his back against him his ass rubbing right into Clark burgeoning erection. It was ridiculous how quickly Bruce got to him, how something as simple as a smile or a roll of the shoulders could make Clark want to do anything he could to get his hands on him. He ran his fingers across his crack, finding the hole there already willing to take his finger easily. 

He still needed lube and thankfully this wasn’t their first rodeo. Wordlessly Bruce reached forward, finding a non descript bottle and handing it to Clark. After some testing they found something that kept things slick and didn't wash away with the water and Clark coated his fingers in it, finding Bruce again and sliding a second finger in along with the first.

Bruce arched into the touch, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him as Clark worked him open. It didn’t take long and soon Clark was pressed up against him, his dick ready and waiting to slide into its home away from home.

Clark kept up a fast pace, his hands braced on Bruce's hips as he rammed into him. Relishing how Bruce's arms tensed against the wall, trying to find purchase and failing. He had nothing to grip, nothing to press against and his body rippled with the pent up energy

He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, maybe it was the fact that he could tell when someone was lying to him. Little things like their heart beat or their sweat production clued him pretty much instantly to any lie they tried to send his way. Maybe it was because of this fact that he knew Selina wasn’t lying to him when she made her suggestions, knew that she told him the truth. Either that or she was so good at controlling her body that even her own sweat glands were strictly regimented.

As he thrust into Bruce, keeping his pace fast hard he pressed closer against him, running his hand across his chest, finding his nipple and pinching it before running it down to his dick. He didn’t grasp him there however, letting his hand trail lower and finding Bruce’s sac, his hand taking the weight there. 

  
Bruce gasped at the contact, clenching around him as his hands skid across the tiles again. A small part of Clark still had doubts but the other part tightened the grip he had on Bruce as he tugged on the skin firmly.

He was not ready for the scream, not ready for the way Bruce’s hands curled into fists and slammed against the tiles of the shower. Clark for the most part was too shocked to even realise he came as well, riding hard into Bruce as they both fell forward against the wall, with Bruce's face pressing into it the tiles as he panted hard.

It was still dawning on Clark, slowly but surely that Selina was right. That she did in fact know the hidden depths of Bruce's sexuality better than he did. It was somewhat or an eyeopener to see how Bruce fumbled over himself as he washed the evidence of their activities off and stepped out of the shower, as though lost in thought. He went to grab a towel running across his body.

Clark shut off the water. He turned to Bruce, though the man was facing away from him as he dried himself. “Bruce?”

  
“Huh?” He kept his head down as he ran the towel across it, obscuring his face from Clark.

  
The doubt from earlier spoke up. “Was that okay? I didn’t.” He cleared his throat. “I didn't hurt you did I?”

That did it. Bruce stopped suddenly, turning to Clark with wide eyes as the towel slid onto his shoulders. “God no Clark, that was…” he looked down, his cheeks pink. “That was good.” 

“Yeah?” He said and felt something in him settle. “Good.” He said with the bob of the head.

  
As Bruce walked out he was left to ponder. He’d learnt something valuable today.

He was just never going to tell Selina she was right.


	4. Answering Your Mystical Call

She must be psychic.

  
She must be. 

  
There was just no way she could know otherwise.

He hadn’t mentioned that he had taken her advice, hadn’t told her anything about what had happened that evening and still there she was, eyeing him like he had a hand written confession to his activities writing on his chest. 

But that couldn’t be the case. They had done it in the bathroom and when they had gone down stairs for dinner Selina hadn’t moved from her position on the couch, half dozing when Bruce called her.

He didn't know how she did it, but when she walked in she had barely looked at Bruce before she smirked at him as though Clark had told her everything. 

  
  
Which led Clark to the obvious assumption that the devil woman was psychic. She had to be. That was why she knew Bruce so well, she looked into his mind and saw it all laid out before her. It was also how she was tormenting Clark as successfully as she was.

Devil woman. 

He couldn't help thinking this as he watched her through the walls of the living room. She was back in her spot, another cat on her, another book in her hands and Clark was watching, waiting for her to notice him through the wall and prove her devil powers once and for all. It didn't happen however, and eventually Clark got tired of waiting, walking briskly into the room and standing before her. 

She looked up at him, her smirk back in place. “Evening Clark. How was work?”

  
  
“Cut the crap.” He said, his eyes narrowed. “How do you do it?”

“How do I do what?” She looked down at herself as if the answer was somewhere on her clothes.

  
“You know  _ what _ .” He rested his hands on his hips. “Are you psychic? A devil woman?  _ Answer me _ .”

A smirk was not the answer Clark was after and he walked further into the room. “This is not funny, if you’re reading my mind-”

  
  
“Cute.”

  
Clark faltered. “What-”

  
  
“You. Are. So. Cute.” She was biting her lips, trying in vain to suppress a smile. “You really think I can read your mind?”

“How did you know then?”

  
  
“Know what?”

Clark faltered, clearing his throat. “You know what.”

She set her book down. “No, I don't. I’m not a mind reader, okay? So what is it that you think I know?”

  
  
“You know I pulled on-” but he didn’t finish, his mouth snapping shut. 

  
Realisation dawned on her and soon a giggle worked its way out. “Oh my God. You did it!” 

“Of course I did! And you knew I did! You smirked when-”

  
  
“When you both walked into the kitchen with wet hair and damp clothes? Yeah dumbass, doesn't take a genius to know you had shower sex.” She rolled her eyes but was soon back to smiling at him gleefully. “But I had no idea you listened to my advice boyscout-” she was practically giddy with how much she was fidgeting, causing the cat on her to vacate and find another location to sleep. “I thought you’d be stubborn and would never try it but aren't you glad you did?”

“ _ No _ .” Clark crossed his arms, his face burning bright. He’d outed himself for no reason apparently. 

“No?” Selina said as she sat up pulling her legs under her. “You're  _ not _ glad that you gave Bruce one of the best orgasms he’s had in recent memory?” 

  
“That's not what I meant.” 

“What did you mean?”

  
  
“I don't know!” He flung his hands down. “God, what is with the third degree? Seriously!” He could already see that tell tale smirk working its way onto her face and he held his finger up to her. “Don't you dare say it.”

  
  
“But I can't help it. You're too precious.” She brought her hands to her face and pressed them against her cheeks, puckering her lips at Clark.

“That's it.” He turned from her then, but he heard her moving as she slid across the couch to be closer to him.

  
“Wait.” He didn't know why he did, but he did. Though he didn't look back towards her. “Come on now, look. I know you're embarrassed but you shouldn’t be. My knowledge comes from years of experience with men and women alike, you've only slept with Bruce right?”

  
  
Clark did not dignify that with a response but Selina carried on. “Point is, it’s okay to admit that you’re not God’s gift to sex. You can ask for help, and I'm telling you there is no one that knows what Bruce likes more than me.”

  
  
“What about Bruce himself?” He was surprised it didn’t dawn on him sooner.

  
  
“Yeah sure, have fun with  _ that _ conversation. Fact is Bruce is just as embarrassed by this kind of thing as you are.” She rested her head on her hand. “I remember the look he gave me one time I asked him if he'd be okay with me using a strapon on him. From then on I just didn’t bother asking him, just did what I wanted and if he liked it I’d remember it for next time and if he didn't, well...” She shrugged.

  
“Really?” Clark said turning back around. “I’d be terrified to do something he wouldn’t like.”

  
  
“See. That's the difference between us, and something you need to get over if you want to give a ten out of ten.” She pointed at him and Clark realised she wasn't smiling, she was deadly serious. “Fear is the enemy in bed, the minute Bruce thinks you're not into what you're doing it affects him, fact is he's okay with anything so long as you're confident about it. Hell, I pissed on him once and he was still into it." 

  
Clark jolted as though struck, his face a wash of horror. Selina however didn't even seem embarrassed by her admission. “Like I said, I just wanted to try something new. Threw in some other stuff I knew he liked and bam.” She clapped her hands together. “Ten out of ten.” 

Clark felt his throat close up and Selina rolled her eyes at his expression. “I’m not saying piss on him, dipshit, but what I am saying is that you won’t ever get higher than a five if you don’t  _ work _ for it.”

“But I don't…” and there it was, the thing he was avoiding and yet knew he was going to do the moment he walked in here and started talking to her. The one thing he promised he’d never do. “Teach me.”

Selina's eyes glimmered for a moment. “You know how to get me to.”

  
  
“I’m sorry I doubted you.” He said easily, realising he wasn’t angry anymore. “You were right, please teach me.” 

Selina patted the empty seat next to her. “Sit down and we shall begin.”   
  



	5. Same Cat with Them Evil Eyes

Clark wanted to know how his life got to this point.

Somehow he just never thought he’d ever have someone, much less Catwoman, teach him how to best pleasure his husband.

  
He would have laughed if it had been suggested, yet here he was, living it.

He really wanted to know how his life got to this point.

  
“Right, so first things first. What have you tried so far?” She stopped and turned on him, her stare unwavering in its intensity. Clark had to look away from it. Even though she’d told him otherwise he still couldn’t shake the idea that she was reading his mind, peering into his soul and seeing every secret he had laid bare. Devil woman.

  
“Well, we’ve you know…  _ Done _ it.”

  
  
“Clark  _ please _ , I am a grown woman, you are a grown man.” She clapped her hands together. “You- can- say- you’ve- had-  _ sex. _ ”

  
  
He cleared his throat. “Right, well, when you put it like that… yes. We’ve had sex.”

  
“Right.” She pressed her lips together, and when Clark didn’t continue she breathed in deeply. “Please tell me you’ve done more than that...” 

Clark crossed his arms, his cheeks hot. "What's wrong with just sex?"   
  


Selina's mouth fell open, genuine shock overriding any other emotion that had been there. "Oh. My. God." She sat down on the foot rest, her hand over heart. "You are honestly telling me in all the time you've been with Bruce you have never once given him something other than plain old vanilla?" She muttered in disbelief. 

  
  
He steeled himself, keeping his eyes down. "What's wrong with that?" 

  
"Oh honey, there's nothing wrong with it… You know, for normal people." She slapped her hands on her lap resolutely, her confidence returning to her. "Just means were starting from square one is all." 

"I'm not  _ normal _ ." Clark mumbled to himself.

Selina made a face. "Sure, you can fly and shoot lasers out of you're eyes, but what to you is out the box sex? Just for curiosity's sake?"

Clark frowned, an idea coming to his mind before he quickly smothered it back down again. "I don't know, like… Spanking?"

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Her head fell into her hands. "It's worse than I thought."

"Look, I ain't here for you to make fun of me." Clark sat up, ready to leave.

Selina looked at him then, her eyes warm with sympathy. Clark almost left from that look alone. He really didn’t want any form of sympathy from the woman. "I’m sorry, okay?” Selina said somewhat earnestly. “It’s just I don't know if I can really help you. I just can’t fathom a mind where spanking is seen as kinky." She sat forward, quiet in thought.

  
“It was an example. Jeez. You’re making it sound like I’m a virgin…” 

She squinted. “You basically are.” When she saw Clark’s mouth open she held up her hand. “Look were getting off topic. You’re right. This is about teaching you, not belittling you.” She crossed her arms. “So tell me Clark, what do you want to do to Bruce?”   
  


“I thought this was about Bruce.” Clark bristled.

  
  
“Oh it is. It’s just that Bruce is the easy part of this equation. You are the x I need to solve for. So spill.” She rested her elbows on her knees, her eyes locked on his. “What do you want to try with Bruce, what idea has been lurking around in your mind that you’re too scared to even think about?”

Clark wanted to say no such thought existed, but it did. 

Of course it did.

Selina was right. Again.  _ Devil woman _ . And Clark was left to stare at his hands as though contemplating life itself as the idea rolled into the centre of his mind from its dark recesses and spread itself out for him to fully consider. “I want to tie him up.”

  
Selina eyes hit him, bright like fire. “Yes! What else.”

  
But he didn’t want to say anything else. His heart was racing. His mind was a confused jumble of thoughts. “Nothing else.”

  
  
But Selina wasn’t dropping it. “Nope. There is more. I know there is more, would you spank him? Gag him?” A smirk slowly spread across her lips. “Would you  _ fuck _ him?” She was leaning forward, her gaze beckoning him. Drawing him in.

  
  
His mouth fell open. “I’d treat him like the dirty slut he is.” 

Clark slapped his hand over his mouth, the shock over what he had just said etched into his face. He got up, tried to leave the room but Selina was on him, her hands reaching for his face.

  
“Hey hey hey, where are you going? Look at me, hey!” She grabbed his face firmly between her hands. “Look at me.”

  
  
And he did, though the allure of her gaze had already burned him. There was just something about it that was magnetising, something that meant he just couldn't look away. “You are fine for wanting that.” Selina said, her lips almost touching his.

  
  
“I didn’t even, I didn’t-” He was panicking. He knew he was. Just like he knew Bruce would hate him, would think he was a monster for even considering the idea.

  
She pulled away from him. “Quit. Freaking. Out!” She yelled and Clark’s mouth snapped shut instantly. “Dear God man,  _ you’re fine _ !”

  
  
“But- but what if Bruce…”

  
  
Selina was rubbing her temple. “Sit. Down.”

  
  
Clark did as he was told, falling back onto the sofa in a heap.

  
  
She sighed. “I  _ told _ you. Bruce and I have done  _ a lot  _ of shit together.”

  
  
“But he…” 

“What would it take for me to convince you that what you just suggested was mild on the spice scale that was mine and Bruce's sexual activities?”

  
  
Clark gave a half shrug.    
  


“Okay.” Selina thought for a moment. “How about this? The first time me and Bruce hooked up was on top of the GCPD building. We’d flirted heavily for a while up to that point, and well, when he chased me, I used my whip to restrain him.” Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she remembered the night. “He tried  _ so _ hard to act like he wasn't into it, like he didn’t  _ let  _ me tie him up, and I just knew, could smell it on him. And well, I just thought i’d toy with him, act like he was a pig for even thinking of me like that, and even in the suit I could see how he was trying to rub up against something, I told him fine, if he wanted it so bad he can use my leg.-” she closed her eyes, savouring the idea. “I made him hump my leg like a fucking dog and he did it because he  _ loves _ it.” 

Clark felt his pants tightening, as he breath came out in a strangled gasp. “And then?” 

“He came right then and there on my leg like the  _ slut _ he is. But I said I wasn’t done, I said he’d have to repay me for how nice I was by letting him use my leg like that.” Selina was reaching for him again, sliding into his lap and running her hand along Clark’s jaw. “I made him eat me out, tied up and helpless on top of the GCPD. Anyone could have walked out and seen us. Saw the great and powerful bat tied up like he was  _ nothing _ .” 

“Fuck.” Clark let out a breath, his throat burning.

“Yeah…” She breathed against his ear, before sliding off his lap, making sure to rub him just so as she did. Clark gasped at the contact, at the way he ached from it. She sat back down across from him, her legs parted slightly. “So boy scout, what are you thinking?”

  
  
_ Devil woman. _   


  
“What are you trying to do?” Clark said, trying to cover what little dignity he had left by reaching for one of the pillows and smothering his treacherous cock with it.

  
  
“Me?” She held her hand to herself, her eyelashes fluttering. “I was just trying to help you. What did you think I was doing?”

  
He got up then, not caring if his pants still tented. He couldn't help but scowl as he looked down at her. “You may say you’re not psychic but you’re differently something.”

  
“Honey, I'm one of a kind.” She licked her lips. “Maybe one day you’ll see that.”

He didn't look back at her as he walked out.


	6. And I Wondered What I Came There For

Clark avoided her like the plague.

  
Thankfully Bruce made no comment about this sudden change in behaviour. He was already aware of Clark’s disdain for Selina, so avoiding her was a far easier than it would have been otherwise. 

  
  
Clark did however notice the concerned glances sent his way at dinner. 

He couldn’t exactly avoid the woman if she were sitting in front of him at the dinner table. He definitely couldn’t avoid her stare. So it meant he was silent, staring down at his plate and eating slowly as he’d wait for her to leave so he could go back to pretending she wasn’t there again.

After a few days of this, Bruce slid up next to him in bed that night, his hand reaching for his face. “Hey.” He said softly. “You okay?” 

“Yeah…” Clark murmured back. 

  
Bruce didn't push it at first, resting his head on Clark's chest. Eventually however his curiosity won out and he brought his head back up. “You sure?”

  
Clark wondered for a moment if it was worth keeping up this charade, his stomach wriggled in discomfort. “It’s Selina, she…”

  
“Did she kiss you?” Bruce asked evenly.

  
Clark jolted. “What, no-”

  
  
“It’s okay if she did.” His hand was rubbing slowly across his collar bone. “I won’t be mad.”

  
  
“She didn’t kiss me.” He cleared his throat, trying to meet Bruce’s eyes and failing. Clark couldn’t go on, he didn't know why, but he felt that the tiniest omission of what occurred would lead to everything tumbling out after it, and he didn't need that. Not right now. “It’s nothing, just guess she likes toying with me is all...” 

“Okay.” Bruce said in that same even tone, easing his head back down and resting it on his chest. “If she does do anything, let me know.”

  
“Sure.” Clark said, knowing full well he wouldn’t.   
  



	7. Give Me the Ring on Your Finger

“Clark?”

“Huh?”

Bruce reached for his face, holding his hands there. “Where are you?”

Clark stopped. “What do you mean?”

“I mean.” Bruce pushed him back. “We’re having sex and you look like you’d rather be anywhere but here.” He gestured to their conjoined bodies. “Are you even enjoying this?”

Clark wiped a hand across his face. “I am. I just got a lot on mind I guess.”

Bruce didn’t look pleased, sighing as he readjusted himself. “Okay, well can you try and focus for like five minutes?”

Clark nodded, kissing him on the neck. “Yeah, yeah…” he sucked on the skin there, returning to his thrusting.

But he couldn’t keep his mind off of everything.

The stress of keeping everything he and Selina had spoken about from Bruce and having the devil woman herself still residing within their home meant that whilst Clark would normally be all for this current bout of sex, he wasn’t. Of course he would never turn Bruce away, but right now he knew Bruce was right. He wasn’t enjoying this.

And he hated that.

He could feel Bruce underneath him, meeting him with each thrust, his face buried into Clark’s neck. Trying.

Bruce was trying and here Clark was, pumping his hips with the same vigor of a casual hula hoopist.

Why couldn’t he get it together?

Clark faulted, his erection wilting. He slowed down, pulling out and not looking at Bruce as he laid down on top of him. He wanted to speak, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a choked sigh.

Bruce stroked his hair. Clark could hear his heartbeat, fast and hard. “It’s okay.”

“No it isn't.” Clark sat up, a feeling of determination welling up inside of him. “Let me atleast sort you out.” Clark moved backward, heading to Bruce’s lap.

He didn't know why he was so shocked to see Bruce’s flacid penis before him.

“Oh.” Clark said somewhat evenly, though he could feel his heart aching.

Bruce gave him a measured look, shrugging his shoulders as he sat up. “I guess we both had a lot on our minds…”

Clark could hear the lie clear as day and yet he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I guess…”

Bruce reached for him, kissing him so gently it felt more like a breath. “I’m going to have a shower.” He slid from the bed, leaving Clark to stare down at himself.

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tidbit, this is my favourite chapter. :)


	8. Tryin' to Win You with Her Feminine Ways

“Wow, someone looks tense.”

  
  
Clark stopped just past the living room door. He didn’t want to dignify her with a response, and yet he knew he would as soon as he heard her voice. He turned around and walked back in, his anger palpable. “Oh gee I wonder why?” He crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. “Could it have anything to do with the parasite that has invaded my home?” 

  
  
Selina raised her brows. “I would like to consider myself more symbiotic that parasitic.” She was quiet for a moment as she ushered the cat from her stomach, eventually she looked back towards him, her eyes playful. “But hey, what do I know, I’m just a passive viewer in all of this.”

  
  
“Passive?” He marched forward. “You have single handedly meddled you're way into our relationship and have succeeded in your mission of ruining it. Congratulations.”

  
  
“Ruined it?” She laughed. “Oh you are precious.” She sat up. “Hon, if I ruined it in a week of me being here, it wasn't very strong to begin with.” 

  
“That's a lie.” He choked out, he couldn’t do this again. His mind was already beginning to crumble. “Just stop, okay? Don't-”

“Hey now.” She sighed, getting up from her seat and slinking her way over to him. She reached up to his face, easing it to look at her. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, honest. It’s just I really didn't think things were this bad between you to.”

  
  
“They aren't!” Clark pushed her away. “ _ You _ are the reason things are so bad, you filled my head with a bunch of crap, and now you're enjoying the aftermath.” 

“I filled your head with the  _ truth _ , you just don’t like the truth.” She crossed her arms. “You don't like the idea that this is all you're own fault so you're pushing it onto me because I'm the easiest scapegoat for you right now, but like I said; this is all you're own doing.” When Clark opened his mouth to protest, she brought her finger to his lips, pressing it there gently. “No. Listen to me. You having all this stuff whirling around in your little mind, puts you in a bad head space, right? So when you're with Bruce you can't focus, can't concentrate on what's going on, so what is poor Bruce to think? As you fuck him like its a chore and you can’t even be bothered enough to have him cum.”

  
  
“How do you…?” He gulped.

  
“Me and Bruce talk too, dipshit.” She rolled her eyes, though she didn't move her hand away from his face, she did trace it from his lips to his forehead, playing with the curls there. “Of course our conversations have not been nearly as candid as ours, but he's mentioned how he thinks you're growing distant. Of course he thinks I have something to do with it, but I'm a good friend Clark so I didn't tell him anything about what we’ve done.”

  
“We haven’t  _ done _ anything.” He said more to himself.

“Oh sure, you rubbing up against me was absolutely nothing.”

  
“I didn't rub up against you.” He felt his cheeks burning. “ _ You _ sat on my lap.” 

  
“Sure.” She said with a smile.

  
  
“It’s the truth!” He stepped up to her, staring down at those glittering eyes. “You need to stop this. Now.”

  
  
“Okay.” She held up her hands. “No more teasing. I promise.” The mischievous glint however never left her eyes. “I did however have a little present for you.”

  
  
“I don't want it.” Clark said blandly.

  
  
“Oh, I think you do.” She walked to the coffee table, easing open a box there. Clark could see it had a few movies inside of it, as well as some of Selina’s own books. He hadn't paid it much mind until now.

  
Selina pulled a VHS tape from the depths of it. “I didn't realise I still had this. When I was packing up all my boxes I just threw everything into them and didn't take stock of everything till I was here. But tada!” She held it aloft. “I found it.”

“What is it?” Clark found himself asking.

  
  
“Sit down and find out.” She said with a smirk.

Clark wanted to leave, but he knew by now that Selina had the mystical power of getting people to do things against their better interest, so he moved to the couch as Selina fiddled around with the old VHS machine that was there. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used in years, but eventually she got it up working and slid the tape it, pressing play and joining Clark on the couch, remote in hand. 

At first Clark didn't know what he was looking at. The camera was pointing out of a window, showing off the city lights in the distance. It looked like Gotham but then he supposed all cities look the same when they were glittering lights on the horizon.

It was as the camera panned that Clark realised what he was watching. He let out a shaky breath.

“Here he is.” Selina said in a sing song voice from beside him, at the same time as she did in the video. Because she was the one who recorded this. 

  
  
Bruce hung from the ceiling, his arms pulled behind his back, and his legs arched upwards. He was being held there by coils of rope, intricately laced across his body. Clark could see his erection, see how blue the head looked. Selina leaned over to him, her voice breezing into his ear. “He didn't know I was filming, I put headphones on him along with the gag and blindfold.” Her hand was making its way across Clark’s chest and yet he barely noticed, his eyes glued to the image on the screen. “He’d been like that for an hour at this point, the only thing I gave him was a little egg up his ass, kept it on the lowest setting, and yet look at his cock.” Her hand dipped to Clark’s waistband. “Look how swollen he is.”

  
  
Clark could see it, see the pre cum oozing from his slit as well as the droplets that had collected on the floor. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, his erection already making itself known.

  
  
In the video Selina circled around him, keeping the camera steady as she took it all in. When she got to Bruce's face, it was red and beading with sweat, his breathing laboured. Selina reached forwards, her hand tracing the side of his face. Bruce jolted at the contact, a low moan erupting from his throat.

  
Clark didn't think he’d ever heard Bruce moan like that.

“He loves being watched, when I'd leave him like this, he'd have no idea where I was, what I was doing. Hell he didn’t even know if I was in the room, but I knew in his mind I was there, watching him, waiting for just the right moment to…” her hand slid onto Clark’s erection, here thumb rubbing the tip through his slacks. “Strike.”

  
  
Selina stepped away from Bruce's face, going back around to his ass, to the string that was dangling from there. She reached for the controller at the end of it and set it up by one, the faintest increase in the buzzing could be heard, but Bruce thrashed as though struck for how much it affected him. “He's so keyed into everything, the faintest touch on his skin would feel electric and the tiniest brush against his prostate is enough to do that to him.” She too was taking in the sight of Bruce's body as it tried in vain to find more contact, more of anything. She sighed. “Oh, he is beautiful.”

  
  
Clark felt himself nodding, reaching for Selina’s hand. But he didn't push it away, he pressed it more firmly against himself.

  
Selina didn't object, using her deft fingers to find his fly and slide it down, freeing his cock in a matter of seconds. She looked at him, her lips curling up at the sides. “May I?” 

Clark didn't speak, didn't move as Selina’s mouth pressed over his cock and slid it to the back of her throat. She groaned around him, and Clark reached for her head and pressed her down, willing her to take it all.

In the video, she was crouched down to get a better view of Bruce's cock, her hand reached for it, a finger tracing just barely along the underside. The trashing began again in ernest and Bruce shouted incoherently from behind the gag, he was so close. Clark knew he was. He wanted to reach out and-

But the screen went to black. “Why did you stop?” but when he looked down to Selina she wasn't looking at him, her eyes to the doorway.   


  
“Hey Bruce.”

  
  
Clark’s heart stopped. He turned his head slowly, willing himself to believe that what he was seeing was a hallucination, some figment of his imagination, but no. There Bruce stood, eyes wide in shock. He didn't speak for a moment, his mind apparently failing him as he took in what must have been quite the damning picture. “Dinners ready.” He said finally, moving away from the door with a mechanical indifference.

  
“Oh my God, no. No no nonono.” Clark shot up, his body alive in panic. He thought he was going to throw up. “You.  _ You _ ” He was livid, reaching for Selina who deftly jumped over the sofa away from him.

  
  
“You could have told me stop at any time, boy scout.” She said holding her hands up. “This is all on you.” 

Clark wanted to argue, to fight, but ultimately he knew it was a fruitless endeavor. He knew he had fucked up beyond what was imaginable even to himself. He turned to the doorway were Bruce once stood, looked through the walls to watch him stood next to Alfred, stirring a pot on the stove top, his face entirely blank. 

Clark only said one thing. “Fuck.” 


	9. Be Careful of the Neighborhood Strays

Clark doesn’t think he's ever had a worse meal.

  
  
Not because of the food, the food was great. Bruce was a good cook and Clark knew objectively that the food going into his mouth was beyond delicious, and yet it may as well have been cardboard for how little he could appreciate it.

In bed that night Bruce was silent as he laid there, Clark knew it was on him to start this conversation, and that he’d need to actually  _ speak _ to do that, and yet he couldn’t, his mouth refusing to make sounds. 

Eventually he turned to Bruce, and eased a hand onto his hip, hoping the contact would make the words flow easier. “Bruce.” He said quietly.

He knew he was listening, could see it in the way Bruce tilted his head by a fraction at the sound of his name. “I know this is going to sound completely insane…" Clark muttered. "But when I tell you that what you saw is not what it looks like, I mean it.” Clark knew he was asking for a lot, and yet there was a truth in what he said, and that was what he focused on.

  
  
He just didn’t acknowledge anything else about it.

  
  
Bruce turned over to face him, stretching as he did. “It’s fine, Clark. I’m not mad. Really.”

Clark examined his expression thoroughly. He was taken aback at the lack of anger, the lack of anything other than acceptance. Even though he’d heard him say as much, it still took Clark by more than just surprise. His shock was evident on his face. He didn’t know if he would be as understanding were the positions reversed. “You’re not mad?”

  
  
“No.” Bruce said. “I know Selina. She sees sex like a game and you just happen to be the shiny new prize for her to try and win. It was bound to happen at some point.” He shrugged. “I should have warned you, but I figured with how much you disliked her I wouldn't need to worry. Obviously she was too persistent for that. So don’t worry about it, okay?” He came forward and kissed him, quick and chaste before returning to his pillow.

Clark couldn’t let it go though, something was not sitting right, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. “Why aren't you mad?”

  
  
“I told you.” Bruce said easily.    
  


“But…”

  
  
“No Clark.” He lifted himself up again. “When I tell you I know Selina, I mean it. Trust me, she sees you as a game and if you keep ignoring her, she will get bored eventually.”

  
  
“Why would she want  _ me _ though? She's clearly in love with you.” Clark said the last part under his breath.

  
“She really isn't. It was purely physical what we had.”

Clark couldn't help it. He pressed his lips together. "But what if it wasn't… What if she still thinks about you?" 

Bruce eyed him warily. "How exactly do you have this insight into how Selina thinks, Clark?"

Clark didn’t reply, keeping his eyes on the photo frames dotted on the walls of their room. He hoped if he didn’t speak, Bruce would get the hint and drop it, but he didn’t, sitting up right and crossing his arms.

"For that matter, what were you and Selina talking about that led to her sucking your cock in the first place?" Bruce had a calm and calculating look on his face as he spoke and Clark mentally cursed himself. Mostly because this was all his own doing. He could have let it go but he didn't. Bruce was  _ willing _ to let it go, and here he was, digging his own grave and then digging it deeper still. 

"Things." Clark said after a moment.

"Things?"

"Yeah, things." He gave a shrug, before making a show of looking at the clock on the bedside table. "Whoa, it's gotten late we better-"

"What things?" Bruce asked again, his voice cutting Clark deeply.

"Does it matter?" Clark said sharply. "You said everything was fine so what's the big deal? Can I not have any privacy in my life or do you need to know the specifics of every conversation I have?" He knew from the look on Bruce's face, that on a scale of one to ten; ten being the best thing to say in this situation and one being the worst, he was in the minus digits. 

Bruce looked away then, heaving a sigh so long that he practically deflated before Clark. He eased himself onto his side of the bed and burrowed himself into his pillow. "Forget I asked. Goodnight Clark." Bruce said, puncturing the silence once more, though this time it made Clark flinch. 

He stared up at the ceiling as he heard Bruce drift off to sleep beside him. 


	10. She's Gonna Get You From Behind.

To say things got worse would be an understatement.

  
To an outside viewer they would look much the same as they always did.

But to anyone who knew them, it was blatantly obvious that Bruce and Clark were in more than just a rough patch.

  
  
Of course, if asked, they would both swear blind that everything was okay, that whatever was being perceived was only in that person's imagination. 

  
But of course it wasn’t.

Selina didn’t comment when she saw Clark walk into the guest bedroom next to hers.

  
  
Didn’t comment when Bruce didn’t show up for dinner due to being ‘stuck at work’ for the third night in a row.

  
No, she didn’t comment on any of it.

  
Until another three days went by.

  
“Okay. I've had enough.” She exclaimed as she marched into the kitchen where Clark was currently nursing a cup of coffee.

  
  
“Had enough of what?” He asked blandly, already feeling done with the day before it had even begun.

  
“This.” She waved her hand around the room in exasperation. “I had _ no _ idea this would happen, and yeah, not gonna lie, I feel really bad about it. So let me try and fix it.”

  
  
Clark pondered for a moment. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” 

  
She frowned at him. “By coming clean.” She said sharply. “Where’s Bruce?”

  
  
That familiar wriggle returned to Clark, and he got up from the table. “No, we can’t tell him.”

  
  
“Why?” She asked. “This is your _ marriage _ we are talking about, you really going to let it fall apart just because you're worried what Bruce will think when you say you want to tie him up? Seriously?”

  
“It's more than that.” Clark sighed as he poured his now too cold coffee down the drain. “You _ know _its more than that, and it's different with me then it is with you.”

  
  
“How?” She asked as she sat down. “If anything it would be better. He loves you way more than he ever loved me.” She said the words easily, but Clark could have sworn he heard a bitter note in them.

  
“Because I'm Superman, I can lift buildings and shoot lasers out of my eyes.” He turned around and looked at her, really looked at her and something in her gaze shifted. “How would you like a God to tie you up and treat you like dirt? To imagine what it would feel like to be completely helpless before them, to know that even if you wanted it to stop, you couldn't.” He shuddered as he sat back down. “I can't do that to him. I just can't.”

She was quiet for a while, playing with the fork laid out on the table before her, eventually she pointed it at him, her eyes resolute. “But he would be able to stop you, all he’d have to do is say as much and you would.”

  
  
Clark squirmed in his seat. “But I wouldn't, I'd-” he gulped. “I’d _ like _ that.”

  
  
Selina's eye narrowed. “So have a safe word, something he could say if it were too much that you would know meant stop.” She crossed her arms on the table.

  
  
Clark still didn’t look convinced, staring down at himself as Selina sat with him. He liked this somehow, Selina not talking to him like he was a child or an idiot. Maybe she finally seeing him as an equal. “It’s a lot though. It's like going from zero to a hundred. I don’t want to overwhelm him."

“I told you Clark, Bruce and me have done a lot together. Besides he likes to please people. He enjoys it, that is probably Bruce’s biggest fetish. Being used for whatever his partner wants him for.” A quiet look of contemplation made its way onto her face. “It's all making sense to me now, all of this.”

Clark raised a brow at that. “How do you mean?”

  
  
“Why Bruce has been okay with your garden variaty sex for so long.” She said to herself, as though she were figuring it out along with him. “It’s because you _were_ into it, or at least told yourself so completely that you were that Bruce felt pleasure from knowing that you were enjoying yourself. When I showed up and yeah, not gonna lie, rocked the shit out of this boat, it affected you, made you doubt yourself and that lead to Bruce thinking that you no longer found him good enough, and it messed with him too.” She reached a hand to Clark’s. “With me, Bruce knew I was into some weird shit, and he got off on knowing he was letting me live my greatest fantasies, and he thought he was doing the same for you. All I'm saying is Clark, do what _ you _ want to do. Don’t worry about Bruce.”

  
“I don’t even know what I would say, _ how _ i’d say it...” he said quietly.

  
  
“Well, this is a good start.” 

  
Clark huffed a laugh. “What, just repeat everything I just said?”

  
  
“You don't need to.” Selina said easily, sliding her phone into view. “He's been on the other end of this since I walked in the room.”

Clark looked down at the phone, its blinking timer telling him just how long the person on the other end had been there. He blinked up at Selina. “You did what now?”

  
  
“I just thought this would be easiest.” She said with a quick shrug as she brought her phone up to her ear. “Talk to you later Bruce.” She hung up and put the phone back down. “Now it is all out in the open! Well, some of it, may need to come clean on some of the finer details but on the whole.” She grinned. “All done!”

  
  
“You-” Clark pressed his lips together. “You are actually evil.”

  
“A devil woman, if you will?” She said with a sly smirk.

  
  
Clark nodded slowly, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.


	11. Giving You What You Hadn't Planned

He couldn't lie, he was fairly certain he was going to throw up. 

Selina had vacated the living room, allowing Clark the space to prepare for the inevitable trainwreck of a conversation that was coming his way. 

Of course he agreed with Selina. This was necessary. His marriage was on the line, and he told himself that he would do anything for Bruce, even if it meant making a complete spectacle of himself in the process.

Yet that fear, that overwhelming paranoia, would creep into his mind when he'd think of what Bruce would think of him as a result. He didn't want that. He could deal with a lot, yet he knew that Bruce looking at him with fear in his eyes would end him. 

He took a breath when he heard the door open. 

He let it out when Bruce stood in the doorway. 

He nearly threw up again when he approached. 

"Hey." Bruce said softly, a hand reaching for Clark's face and easing him to look up at him. It was hard at first, Clark was worried what he'd see in those eyes. 

But there was nothing. They were carefully guarded, but if Clark had to make a guess for what they were hiding it wouldn't be fear. It would be pity. 

He gingerly reached up for one of Bruce's hands, loosely gripping it in his own, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. "Hey."

Bruce gave a shy smile as he leaned over and kissed Clark gently on his forehead. It was crazy how such a small gesture could cause Clark's heart to flutter, how it could make him feel like everything was going to be okay. Maybe things weren’t as broken as he felt they were. 

  
“I’m sorry.” He said simply. “I… I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I wish I could take it all back.”

Bruce’s eyes flickered with something as he let Clark’s hand fall. “I don't.”

  
  
Clark fell his stomach wriggle. “Why?”  _Why did you want this to happen?_

  
  
“Were you happy Clark?” Bruce asked as he stepped away from Clark, he wanted to reach for him and bring him back close, the distance suddenly flooding him with the anxiety that he had managed to fend off. Thankfully Bruce didn't go far, sitting down beside Clark. “Were you happy with our love life?”

  
  
“Yes.” Clark answered without hesitation. 

  
Bruce gave a sad smile. “The hardest lies to spot are the ones veiled with truths.” 

Clark swallowed hard. “Bruce…”

  
  
“You convinced yourself so completely that you were fine with what we did in bed that even now you still believe it.” Bruce looked away. “Not necessarily because you didn’t but because you told yourself you had to.” Then those eyes were back on him, imploring him. “What were you so scared of that you buried it so deep inside you that even you deny its there?” 

  
Clark turned from him, his lips closed tight, but Bruce was back on him. “Was it like Selina said, did you want to tie me up?” When he got no response, his hand was on his arm, gripping him. “Please Clark…” 

The desperation hit Clark and he felt the words being ripped from him. “I want to degrade you, humiliate you, and hurt you.” Clark could feel his eyes water. “I hate myself everyday for wanting it.” 

Bruce however didn't pull away. “Why?”

  
  
“Because Bruce.” He wanted to run, his instinct to get far away, to distance himself for what was happening kicking in, but he didn't. He stayed rooted to his seat, though he turned and stared at the floor, trying his best to pretend that Bruce wasn't sat beside him, yet knowing that him being here with him was the only reason he still was. “I love you so much, I don’t  _ want _ to hurt you. I don't  _ want  _ to see you upset, angry or hurt. I just- I don’t know.” He burrowed his face into his hands. “I just don't know what I want anymore, much less why.” 

He could hear Bruce moving beside him. He felt a gentle touch on his back, and soon that hand trailed across him in soothing circles. “That's okay, Clark.” He said quietly. “You don't need to understand these things.”

  
  
“But I _do_.” Clark pulled up. “I don't like the idea that I want to do these things to you and I don't know  _ why _ .” 

Bruce’s hand stopped, though he didn’t pull away. “I used to think like that too. When me and Selina would ‘play’. The things we would do…” Bruce shook his head at the memory. “I didn't hate any of it, I enjoyed it all but when it was over I would find myself questioning myself. I didn't want to know what it said about me that I was okay with all the things we would do.”

  
  
He pulled back, joining Clark by sitting forward, and staring at the floor. “I think she’s right about me...” Bruce made a face. “It sounds odd, for someone's fetish to be pleasing someone else, but that's all it would take. No matter what we did if I knew she was enjoying it, I would too.” Bruce turned to him. “I don't know why that's the case. I don’t know what it says about me psychologically and frankly I don’t care. The fact is we’re both adults Clark and we can do whatever we want as two consenting adults.” 

“Even if i want you tied up, even if I want to see you suffer?” Clark could feel the heat rising in his stomach. “Even if I want you to beg?”

  
  
“Yes.” He said. “Even then.”

The heat kept growing and as though in a daze, Clark reached for Bruce, his hand resting on his thigh. “You’re mine, you know that right?”

  
He could hear Bruce’s heart beat increase. “Yes.” 

  
  
“I control this.” Clark said his hand sliding to Bruce’s crotch and gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth as he felt his erection there. “You don't touch this unless I say.”

  
  
Bruce gave a sharp nod. 

  
  
“Good.” Clark cleared his throat, his mind returning to him as he pulled away. “Unless, you…”

But Bruce was on him, his lips finding his own and working them open with his tongue and groaning as Clark pushed back into him. Their erections grinding into one another as Clark’s mind whirled to life with all he wanted to do. 

It was only when Bruce pulled away from him, his eyes to the door. Waiting for Clark to do the same.

  
  
Selina stood leaning against the doorway, holding her hand up. “Don't stop on my account, it was just getting good.”

  
  
“Selina.” Bruce said, his exasperation evident. “Could you not?”

  
  
“Why not?” She crossed her arms. “I did this, I mean, i’m the reason you two are gonna have banging sex and I want to witness it.” She said, her brows held high. “I deserve that, at least.” 

Clark felt his lips quirk. “Okay.”

  
  
Bruce frowned at him. “Clark?”

  
  
Clark however felt a laugh making its way out of his throat, and he let it out as he spoke. “This was your game from the beginning, wasn't it?”

  
  
Selina didn't respond at first, only smiling before she lifted her hand to rest it on her hip. “Partially. I think you know what my  _ actual _ game.”

  
  
Clark nodded. “I do. And you’re lucky I'm in a giving mood.”

Bruce’s stare passed between the two of them, his confusion evident.

  
  
Selina stepped into the room. “What did you have in mind?”

  
Clark grabbed Bruce by the ass, a thrill running through Clark as he saw the realisation beginning to dawn on his face. “You bring any rope with you?” He asked.

  
  
“Funny you should ask.” She grinned.   
  



	12. Then I Looked in Those Big Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was what all the build up was for, my dears! Behold, poorly written smut! :D

Thankfully their bed was sturdy. 

It was a four poster, made of some dark coloured wood that Clark was certain cost more than everything in his old apartment combined. He was thankful however for its presence as it meant there was no heavy construction needed for tonight. Nothing quite kills the mood like talk of steel beam reinforcements and if the ceiling was up to code. 

The sturdiness was a requirement for what Clark had planned. Selina was currently running Clark through the motions of how to tie knots with the same efficiency as a sailor and Clark stood behind her as she did, watching those deft fingers work. He couldn’t deny her talent for this, when he tried a simple slip knot as a child, he struggled for an hour. Selina on the other hand looked like she’d been doing it her whole life.

The fruits of her labour were currently sat waiting to be hung.

Bruce couldn't see what they were doing; a blindfold already in place, a gag already obstructing his mouth and set of noise canceling headphones on his head as he sat waiting patiently for whatever was next.

  
It wasn’t as if he could do anything else. The rope patterns Selina had done on him weaved intricately all across his chest, zigzagging across the plains of muscle of his body, and wrapped his limbs tightly together. His crotch had a strand of rope running underneath his sac and Clark had watched as Selina wrapped it there, watched as Bruce thrashed as he felt the contact. If the barest scrape of rope did that, Clark couldn’t wait to see what he had in mind would do.

  
  
“You said something about a safe word.” Clark said as Selina made her way to the other post.

  
“I did.” She said quietly. Whilst the headphones blocked everything out, she still spoke as though Bruce may hear her. “You have one in mind?”

  
  
“No.” He shook his head. “Did Bruce have one with you?” 

She nodded. “He did. Bat. Short and sweet. You hear that, you stop, no questions asked.”

Clark swallowed. “Of course.” He looked at Bruce, his eyes going more specifically to the ball gag. “What about-”

  
  
“With a gag, he’ll hum the national anthem.” She said, rolling her shoulders. “I'm here though so he shouldn't have to use them, I'll guide you if we head into dangerous territory.”

  
  
“He ever use them with you?”

  
  
She shook her head, not fighting the look of pride on her face as she turned and smirked at him. “No, and I intend to keep it that way.” She made one last tug at the rope and looked satisfied. “Ready! We set him here, pull the ropes through these loops and the ones on his back and he should be good to go. 

  
“What if.” Clark looked at the headboard. “What if I want him tied against there?”

  
  
Selina made a face. “You wait for me to do all four posters before telling me that.”

  
  
Clark smirked. “I enjoyed learning.” He tugged the ropes himself. “I'll just keep them up for next time.”

  
  
Selina gave a slight huff of a laugh. “Gonna give Alfred a heart attack are we?”

  
  
“I get the feeling he's seen worse than a couple of ropes.”

  
“That's probably true.” She said as she grabbed another coil of rope. “So how did you want him then?”

  
  
Clark had the image in his mind and swelled as he tried to describe it. “Arms pulled up, his legs spread open. I want him exposed.”

  
  
“Okay.” Selina said as she eyed the headboard. “Can you lift him onto the bed?”

  
  
Clark hopped from the mattress and watched as Bruce didn't so much as flinch. He had no idea what they were doing, what they were preparing for, he didn’t even know if they were still here in the room with him. He wondered what was going through his mind. He leant over, his lips hovering over Bruce’s. He licked the ball gag there, his breath ghosting across it. Bruce twitched in his seat.

Clark moved to his side and slid his hand underneath his knees and behind his back as he lifted him to the bed and set him down at the head of it. “When you say arms pulled up, you want them like, together and up, or up and with one tied to each poster?” Selina asked.

“Up and apart.”

  
  
“Okay.” She reached to Bruce and took one arm and lifted it upward, without any other instruction Bruce brought his other arm up to join it and Selina stared lacing the rope in her arms with the ones on Bruce, before standing and pulling one arm to one poster before stepping deftly to the other side and repeating the process. Bruce was forced to sit up right, his chest already rippling with the strain of keeping the pose.

  
  
“Do the legs.”

  
Selina only nodded as she gently eased one of Bruce's thighs toward her, she bent it and used the rope to pull his knee up and away from the bed and held it there with rope. She tied it taught but it wasn’t noticeable how tightly she had done it until she did the other leg and the inner muscles of Bruce’s thighs shivered from the strain. 

“Put a pillow behind his back.”

Selina gave a smile. “Spoiling him are we?”

  
  
“I want him to be comfortable.” Clark said quickly. “He's gonna be like this a while.”

  
“Oh wonderful.” Selina said in a purr. “What's the first thing, boss?”

“First off, you are wearing too many clothes.” 

Selina’s eyebrow raised at that. “I could say the same thing…” 

  
Clark took off his shirt and watched as Selina did the same. When he went to his pants, she slid down her own and when it came to their underwear Clark almost told her to keep them on, he liked the look of the pink frills but he asked for her to pass them to him instead. “What are you gonna do with those?” She asked in a breath. 

  
“Take off those things on his face.” Clark said as he played with the fabric, his fingers finding the large damp spot in the crotch. “Are you on the pill?”

Selina’s hand stilled as she turned back to him. “I am.”

  
“Honestly?”

  
She nodded. “I just wanna get off, boy scout, I don't want a baby in my life.” She went back to her task of removing the items from Bruce's face, starting with the headphones and then the gag, before taking off the blindfold. 

Bruce blinked a few times. The room was dark and he had to let his eyes adjust before being able to see both Clark and Selina before him. He gulped as he looked at them, his eyes trailing over Selina and Clark’s and whether or not he realised he did it, clenched his ass.

Clark approached Bruce and kissed him properly, feeling those lips reverently working at him, and Clark had to pull back. “Selina told me your safewords.”

  
  
Bruce didn't speak, only nodding.    


  
“You okay with this?”

  
He nodded again.

“Good.” Clark brought the pair of underwear up to his face, and eased them onto him. Using the leg holes to hook it onto his ears and letting the crotch rest down the middle of his face. The damp patch was on his nose and when he breathed Clark could see Bruce shudder, his erection twitching. “You like the smell of her?” He said in a breath. “I think she wants this almost as bad as you do.”

Selina was beside him and judging by the look on her face, he knew she approved. Somehow that was getting him off more than he cared to admit. He wanted to impress her, to see him as her equal in the complete sense of the word. He pulled back, and watched as Bruce mouth opened, his tongue darting out to the fabric there. “You wish that was her?”

He nodded by the barest of fractions and Clark smiled. “What have you done to deserve such a treat, you pig?” 

Bruce gulped, his breath hitching as he kept his stare solely on Clark. “Selina kneel over him, on all fours, but don't touch him.”

She smiled as she put her arms on either side of Bruce's torso, her ass arching up high, leaving her legs open as her face was right in front of Bruce’s. “I've worn them everyday since I've been here.” She whispered into his ear. 

Bruce squirmed, trying to arch up, but the angle and ropes stopped him and he let out a helpless grunt. Letting his head fall to the side. 

Clark slapped Selina on the ass and she gasped. “What was that?”

  
  
“For being as big of a slut as he is.” Clark said with narrowed eyes. 

  
She pouted. “I can't help it, I thought this  _ might _ happen and I wanted to give him a special treat just incase it did.” She smiled at him as she wiggled her ass. “I’m just glad we’re on the same wavelength.”

Clark didn't respond as he reached for the lube and began coating his fingers. “Move the panties but don't take them off, I want you to kiss him.”

  
  
Selina did as she was told, lifting one arm and sliding the edge of the lace up and revealing Bruce's mouth as she began to move her lips delicately on his. Clark brought a finger to her ass.   
  


“ _ Hey _ .” She said sharply, pulling back. “I know you're used to Bruce, but I happen to have another hole down there.” 

  
“Fine.” Clark said, his finger immediately finding the wetness Selina was referring to. His finger slid in with ease and he marveled at how different it was to what he usually experienced. “You want me to wear a condom?”

“Nah.” She said not even bothering to pull away from Bruce, speaking into his lips.

“Good.” Clark did little more than a few half hearted presses with his finger before he deemed her ready. He got on his knees and grabbed her ass, holding her steady. “I’m gonna fuck her Bruce. I’m gonna fuck her and you're gonna watch.” He reached for Selina’s hair and grabbed it, pulling her back and away from his face. She gasped but he felt her arch into his cock.

  
  
He slid in and Selina let out a low moan as she tilted her head up, letting another stream of sound come out as he slid further in. “Fuck, Clark."

  
  
“Is it better than Bruce’s?” He asked, smirking as he caught his eye.

  
  
“ _ Yes. _ ” She said, the end of the word becoming a hiss as he kept going. When he came to a stop, he felt Selina have to adjust herself. “You ever break Bruce’s ass with this thing?” 

  
“No, he takes it easily.” He gripped onto her hips as his eyes locked onto Bruce’s. “He loves getting fucked.”

Bruce squirmed again, and this time Clark heard him gasp sharply. He reached underneath Selina and felt a damp spot on her stomach, he reached back and slapped her hard on the cheek. “Ow!” She yelped, and Clark felt her tense around him, gripping his cock tighter. He fought back a moan. “Why-”

  
  
Clark pulled her up completely, lifting her as though she weighed nothing, holding her body flush against him and displaying her completely to Bruce. “You see that?” He said pointing to the swollen erection before him. 

She nodded.

  
“It touched you didn't it?”

  
Selina didn't respond but she eyed him. “It did.”

“You  _ let _ it touch you.”

  
Selina only smiled. 

  
  
Clark pushed her back over Bruce. “Don't. Touch. Him.” He growled into her ear. “He only gets to watch, if he behaves then maybe I'll give him a treat.” His tongue trailed her ear. “But  _ I  _ get to decide that, got it?” 

“Of course, boss.” She said biting her lip. “Now are you gonna give me my treat?”

  
  
Clark's erection was already heavy and feeling Selina envelop him didn't help matters, he slid out and slammed back in and relished how she moaned from it. As she did, he wondered how much of this was genuine and how much of it was for the misery it seemed to bring to Bruce, who could only watch as Selina took what he so desperately wanted. That caused Clark to think. “Tell me Bruce, you wish you were Selina or me right now?” He asked, keeping his brutal pace up as Selina moaned with each press against her.

Bruce didn't respond, biting his lip as he kept his eyes obediently on Selina. On her breasts swinging underneath her, or at the area of her where Clark’s cock was currently thrusting up against, eventually they reached Clark’s face and he opened his mouth. “Selina.” He said quietly.

  
  
Clark tilted his head. Bringing his hand to his ear. “I didn't hear that, what did you say?”

Bruce gulped. “Selina.” He said loudly. “I want you to fuck me, I want it, Clark. Please.” He squirmed again, but Selina kept her body rigid above him, her stomach just above where his cock rested, leaving nothing but the air to caress it. She smiled as she kissed the side of his face.

Clark felt himself nearing. “What makes you think you_ deserve_ this?”

“I’ve been good.”   


  
Clark shook his head, his mind starting to veer off as he felt Selina clenching around him. It felt too good, and seeing Bruce helpless before him tickled him even deeper. “You rubbed up against Selina, that isn’t what good pets do, is it?” He bent over, putting his mouth to Selina’s ear. “What do you think Selina? Has he been a good pet.”

  
  
Through gasps for air Selina spoke. “No. He’s a naughty  _ pig _ .” 

“What should he get then?” 

Selina groaned, tightening around him with a gasp. “I think he should get my leftovers.” 

Clark came as she spoke, feeling his orgasm being pulled deep from within him. He'd never felt anything as intense and he caught Bruce’s face as he came, it was full of quiet awe and he knew Selina was riding high as well, as she let out a string of strangled gasps, her head down as she caught her breath. “Fuck…” She let out a long sigh. “Been awhile since I was ridden like that.”

  
  
Clark however didn’t give her a break, pulling out and keeping her hips were they were, lest she lose any of the ‘treat’. He gripped her ass and stared at Bruce. “You heard what she said right?  _ This _ is your treat.” 

It took some maneuvering but Clark helped ease Selina into her new position, facing away from Bruce, her ass in his face, cum already began to dribble from her. Clark lifted the pair of panties further, and without any hesitation Bruce darted forward, his tongue already reaching for that errant dribble. Selina hissed at the contact but bit her lip to keep quiet, the over stimulation must have been intense but Clark couldn't deny Bruce his treat, especially when he was behaving so perfectly. 

Clark couldn't help but marvel at him, he looked breathtaking and the selfish part of Clark already imagined all he'd do to him when it would be just the two of them. Whilst Selina’s presence was somewhat of a comfort as well as turn on, he knew he wanted Bruce for himself in every sense of the word. This was a fleeting fancy of his and after tonight only he'd get to see Bruce like this.

Bruce began to suck and lap at her lips, opening Selina and searching for the taste of Clark within. Clark felt his erection return a new, when he was sure Bruce had gotten the last of it he pushed Selina away with the tips of his fingers. She fell away easily, moving away before turning back around to face them. She looked at him expectantly and Clark idly brought those same fingers down to Bruce. “Don't make a sound.” He said, his fingers barely touching the tip of him.

He could hear the muscles in Bruce’s throat contract around a gasp, he didn't even breath as Clark trailed the finger up and down, eventually he let out a shaky breath and looked at Clark as he did so, as though trying to ascertain if that was okay, when Clark gave a minute nod he kept his breathing quiet and even.

Clark however felt vindictive. “Selina suck him off.”

She raised a brow but said nothing else as her mouth began to descend on him. 

  
  
Again, that same clipped gasp came, straining to come out and stopping dead in his throat. He eyed Clark in a mild panic, as Selina slid down to his hilt. Bruce bit his lips tightly, his arms straining in the ropes, hips bucking, he closed his eyes in concentration. 

“Don’t move.” Clark said quietly.

Those eyes flew open and in a silent plea they went to Clark, but Clark only smiled. Leaning forward and capturing Bruce’s lips in his own.

Bruce tried to comply, Clark could appreciate that, his hips remained still and even his asshole ceased its near constant quivering, and Clark couldn’t help the urge within him to push, to tease Bruce to the edge and then leave him there. He brought a finger to that ring of muscle and Bruce gasped, his hips bucking into Selina’s mouth causing her to reel back with a cough. Almost immediately Bruce’s mouth fell open. “I-”

Clarks hand pulled back and slapped right in the middle of Bruce's cheeks, right against his hole and Bruce let out a cry. “You disobeyed me.” Clark said quietly. “I gave you a treat and this is how you repay me?” Clark turned to Selina, his hand rested on the cheeks of his ass. “How easy is it to hang him up higher?”

  
  
She looked up at the ropes. “Pretty easy.” 

“Then do it.” He stepped away

Clark slid off the bed to better allow Selina to move as she needed. Selina untied the ropes and as she stood up and Bruce’s thighs laid unrestrained Clark watched as they pressed close together, rubbing ever so slowly against one another as Selina worked, Clark watched as Bruce became absorbed in this repetitive motion, felt glee at how little contact it must be giving him yet how intent he seemed on keeping it up, as though there was the slightly possibility it would give him release. 

After a second she turned to Clark. “I have an idea of what would work better for what you have in mind, if you’d indulge me.” 

Clark didn't want to discuss things too in depth, especially as Bruce was currently able to hear it all, so only gave a grunt of acknowledgment and Selina began to undo his arms too. Just as quickly as he was freed however, he was restrained once again. Only this time he had both arms crossed behind his back and tied in place.

Selina eased him to lie with his back on the bed, and then folded him over until his knees came into contact with his shoulders, his cock was now pressed against his stomach and he let out a low moan as it slid across the damp skin. Clark would have to work around that, less Bruce did manage to get off from this, but he could appreciate what Selina was doing, rather than lifting him higher to get to his ass, she folded him over, leaving the muscles he wanted access to taught and exposed.

She tied him together so Bruce was unable to unfold, using the rest of the rope to tie him to the bed for added stability. Clark crawled back onto the bed and rested his hand on Bruce’s ass, trailing his finger on the hole and Bruce tried desperately not to flinch again. Clark pulled his hand back and slapped the skin of his cheek hard. Almost immediately it started to redden and Clark pulled his hand back, ready to repeat the process on the other cheek. “I’m gonna keep slapping until I think you’ve had enough.” 

  
Bruce gave the barest nod as he watched Clark, primed and ready before him. Selina herself chose to recline next to Bruce, her fingers making there way to his nipples and idly playing with them as she watched Clark. Just as she did, she gave a look to Clark, her lips quirking.

  
He spanked again and Selina gripped a nipple and tugged it tightly. Bruce tried to buck up, and his cock slid across the slick surface of his stomach. Sure enough he let out a moan but rather than try and prevent it like he wanted to, he gazed to Selina again and she shook her head. ‘He won't come from this.’ He mouthed to him. Clark smiled. Just another benefit of having her here he supposed. 

He kept up the spanking until even he began to feel a tingle on the skin of his hand. Bruce's ass was mottled with redness, some areas already starting to turn more purple in colour. Whilst he worked, he’d occasionally stop and go to lick the stripe of skin between those battered cheeks, his tongue dipping into Bruce and finding great enjoyment in how Bruce would trash and try desperately to meet him, wanting anything at all inside.

He smiled. “You want this?” Clark said, his finger trailing the hole as his tongue licked the skin just beside it.

Bruce gave a frantic nod. “Yes, please Clark. Please. I _need_ it.” 

Clark turned his attention to Selina. “What do you think?”

  
  
Her attention was still on Bruce's nipples but she let it go as she heard Clark’s voice. “He has been very good…” She said softly as she kissed the side of Bruce's damp face. He turned to try and meet her lips, but she pulled back, bringing her hand up beginning to card it through the sweaty locks of hair on his head.

Clark however enjoyed this far too much to finish it now, and he couldn’t fight back a smile. “Not good enough, I’m afraid.” He said as he went back to his earlier mistrations, his tongue darting out and resting on that muscle pulsing underneath it.

Bruce let out a long groan. His mouth falling open as words seemed to spill from him. “Please Clark. Please. I'll do anything-”

  
  
“This is what I  _ want _ you to do.” Clark said as he teased him ever so gently by pressing down by a fraction with his tongue. “I want you just like this, forever.” 

Bruce gulped at that, but his stare was not one of fear, it was anticipation and Clark could see a fresh drop of precum begin to ooze out. He brought a finger up and pressed down on the muscle without going in and ran his tongue around it.

He doesn't know how long he kept it up, but he knows that after a while Bruce's somewhat coherent speech devolved into a smattering of half formed words. Selina watched him as he worked, her hand idly moving between Bruce's chest, towards her own crotch and nipples, seemingly at random. 

  
Clark could feel the energy rippling in Bruce's body, as his movements became more and more frantic. Selina was right. He couldn't come from the bare hint of contact he had with his stomach, but just like his thighs, he kept up the movements in the vain hope that it would. He was practically growling as he bucked his hips, ignoring how the rope would dig into his flesh when he did.

Occasionally Clark would give in and dip his finger just into that ring of muscle, letting Bruce clench around him. That would cause an even longer string of gibberish to come out from Bruce, and Clark would smile as he’d pull out and watch Bruce's eyes fly to him, the beginnings of another plea ready on his lips. 

Clark was getting painfully hard from it all. He knew from Selina currently using her hand more on herself than on Bruce that she too was getting ready for the second stage of whatever this was. Clark pulled back. “Untie his knees from his shoulders.”

  
Selina sat up right and wiped her hand across the plains of Bruce's chest before she went to the ropes. She untied him easily and Bruce’s lower body began to fall towards Clark in a somewhat controlled descent, Bruce had obviously grown stiff from the position so he wobbled as he let his hips fall down, but Clark caught them in his hands and eased Bruce down towards his crotch.

Bruce gasped at the contact, his checks clenching around Clark, and he felt his resolve crumble. The urge to just grab and fuck Bruce growing more powerful by the second, but he still wanted to watch this work of art before him, watch as it fell apart. He reached forward and grabbed his sac, and teased the flesh with the tips of his fingers.

Bruce cried out bucking his hips up and due to him now being unrestrained allowed him to nearly get air from the intensity of the trust. The bed as it stood gave the slightest lurch and Clark felt his stomach burn at the sight. ‘ _ The great and powerful bat, tied up like he was nothing. _ ’

He let out a groan. “Selina get on him.”

  
  
She raised a brow. “On his dick?”

  
  
Clark only nodded and with very apparent glee Selina hooked her legs over Bruce and slid down onto his cock. Bruce let out a low moan and began trying to trust, only for Selina’s weight and Clark’s hands on his hips preventing him from doing so. Clark went to Selina’s ear, his voice barely above a whisper. “Do not let him cum.”

“What about me?” She asked in that same whisper from earlier.

  
  
“You can, but if you feel him start to go, you pull off, no matter what.”

Selina only nodded as she began rocking her hips back and forward, occasionally lifting them up and sliding them back down onto Bruce.

Sure enough it was only after a minute or so that Selina had to pull up, Bruce’s body straining with the approach of release and suddenly falling back down as it was taken from him. He let out a strained growl and Clark smiled as he saw Bruce begin to let that animalistic nature take over him. “Sit on his face.” 

She gave a shaky nod as she crawled up to Bruce, Clark could see she was aching for this as much as Bruce was. She eased herself over Bruce and his head jutted forward to her, this time focused on her clitoris and began to swirl around it with his tongue. She fell forward, her hands scrambling to grip onto the wood of the bed frame to hold her steady. “Fuck.” She gasped out as she bucked into him. “ _ Bruce _ .” She screamed out the name as Clark watched. 

He idly went to trailing his finger up and down Bruce's length again. Now slick with Selina, his finger provided no friction but the presence was enough for Bruce to begin his trusting again, letting Clark feel his ass against his cock from it. 

He really could cum from this alone if he let himself. 

“Shit, I'm-” Selina let out a long string of gasps as she quivered in front of Bruce, eventually falling back from him and landing on his stomach with a thump. She sat and regained her breath, and after a moment turned to Clark watching him with half lidded eyes.

Clark jerked his head to the side and she got off without a word and returned to her spot by his side, watching and waiting for Clark’s next move, just as Bruce did the same, his eyes frantic as he watched Clark’s finger. “I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?” He asked though it wasn’t a question. He was going to do it, that was a certainty.

Bruce's eyes lit up bright and Clark could hear his heart hammering as well as see the sweat collecting anew on his face. He was trying to keep calm Clark could see that, the earlier instructions of Clark still in his mind. “You can make noise.” Clark said as he reached for the bottle and began covering his fingers in the contents. Sure enough Bruce didn't try and press closer to meet his fingers, the other command from earlier returning to him as well, and Clark smiled. “You're so good Bruce.”   
  


Bruce kept his body rigid, not wishing to extend his punishment any further by moving again, Clark drove in a few fingers and the first moan left Bruce, wanton and desperate, ending in a hitch of his breath. “Clark, please.” 

Clark however was too busy enjoying his pet, watching Bruce strain against all his baser instincts as Clark finger fucked him, sliding in deep and rubbing his knuckle just so that if Bruce  _ had _ been a weaker man he would have thrust up, trying to gain any more of that delicious friction, but he didn't. He did however let out a scream, that pierced Clark to the core and caused his cock to twitch.

He bit his lip and schooled himself, he pulled his hand out. “Selina, play with his balls.”

She was grinning. “Aye aye, captain.”

Bruce's eyes burst open, a broken voice coming from his throat. “Clark, clark, please. Please I-”

  
  
“If I feel you moving, I will stop. Selina will stop.” He said as he let the head of his cock trail the ring of Bruce's ass. “And all this starts again.”   


  
Bruce sobbed. “No.” He said quietly, his head falling down. “Please, Clark, I can't-”

Clark however didn't care if he could or couldn't. He just needed to see what would happen.

He pressed inside and felt Bruce contract around him. He wouldn't penalise him for that, Clark conceded, he did however enjoy watching Bruce's body remain stock still as Selina’s hand found his sac and rubbed the skin of it between her fingers, she looked pleased as she leaned into Bruce and began whispering in his ear. “I bet if you thrust now, you could cum.” 

Bruce groaned. “No, no…”

  
Selina didn’t go to Bruce’s cock, only keeping her hand where Clark had told her to keep it. She did however tail along the base of him and gingerly curled her finger around it, the rest of her fingers pressing into his balls squeezed them. “But think how  _ good _ it would feel.” 

  
Bruce gave the slightest shake of his head.    
  


Clark almost wanted Bruce to try, he wasn't lying when he wanted to do this forever. Somehow he knew deep within himself that he could keep going far longer than either of the humans laying on this bed were capable of. If Bruce were to try and disobey him again, well, he knew he would have excuse to try and push the boundaries of what humans were capable of withstanding. 

As it stood, he didn't. Clark stayed still after becoming fully seated in Bruce. He could feel his ass quivering around him and Clark wanted to stay here a while longer, but he did promise Bruce that if he behaved he would fuck him and Clark couldn’t deny how well he was doing.

He pulled back and quickly thrust forward, hoping to take Bruce by surprise and succeeding. He could see Bruce suck in a breath of air, his chest curling inward by the barest of fractions. Clark raised a brow at this and he could see the fear on Bruce's face, but he realised he didn't hate it. He relished in it. He wanted Bruce to know that this was his place, he was Clark’s, and when it came to his body Clark was the only one who could use it. “Naughty.” Clark said quietly, going to pull out, but Bruce cried out.

  
“No Clark, please! I’ll be good, please, please…” He repeated the last word until it began to sound like a mantra, and Clark felt his resolve crumbling. He couldn’t help it, Bruce was so beautiful this. 

“Only because I'm feeling generous...” He said quietly, before pulling back again, and this time when he thrust forward, he kept going. Keeping up an irregular pace so as to not let Bruce get used to the feeling of Clark inside him, he watched as Bruce's stream of gibberish returned. Selina kept up her torture on Bruce’s sac, manoeuvring herself so she could use both hands, using them to squeeze Bruce and tug at the skin as Clark thrust.

Clark knew Bruce was close, could hear it in his voice, the desperation in it, the errant pleas that were currently falling on deaf ears. Clark wanted to keep this up, he was ready to pull out and begin anew, he really was, but instead he jerked his head at Selina who understood the command and moved back. He reached forward and found Bruce’s cock and wrapped his hand around it, Bruce jerked up at the contact but Clark was past caring. He trailed his hand lower until he had the weight of his sac in his hands. Bruce was screaming, his torso writhing as he too had stopped caring.

“Clark! Please, fuck! Please, I need it! Pull it, please, pull.  _ Please! _ ” 

He closed his grip and tugged firmly.

Bruce let out a scream, loud and broken. He flailed wildly, causing the bed to judder from the movement, as he came. Words poured from him, but Clark couldn't make any of them out, too in shock from the sight before him to do anything other than stare. Bruce’s body kept twitching, as another burst of cum seemed to flow from him, puddling on his crotch, where Clark’s hand still resided. It felt like an hour Clark was watching him, taking in every detail on Bruce's body in this moment. Slowly he turned to Selina, his face one of awe. 

She was smiling at him. She rested her hand on Bruce’s chest and patted it gently, trying not to disturb him as he caught his breath. “Now  _ this _ was a ten outta ten.” She said with a smile.

Clark could only nod. 

  
He pulled out and as he did Selina got up from the bed, making her way to the door. Clark turned to her. “Where you going?”   


  
“My bed.” She said as she slid on one of Bruce's dressing gowns. “I figured you’d appreciate some alone time.” She said with a wink. “Goodnight.” 

Clark let her go and turned his attention back to Bruce who was still just laying there, his eyes closed, chest pumping with a flurry of breaths. Clark went to lie down next to him, his hand resting on his heart, and feeling how fast it was beating. “Bruce?” He asked softly.

It took a moment, but Bruce's eyes opened, and he looked at him. He looked tired, but there was a deep satisfaction on his face, and Clark couldn't help but feel a burst of pride well up within him. “Was that okay?” He asked despite knowing what the answer would be.

Bruce only smiled. “That was perfect.”   


  
“Good.” Clark said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Bruce's lips. “Cause I have big plans for next time.” He said as he began untying Selina’s work.

There was a brief look of concern on Bruce's face but it was soon replaced with a smile, one that only read of genuine pleasure. After he was freed, he rolled his shoulders before he tucked himself close to Clark, releasing a long breath. “I look forward to it.”

Clark didn't know quiet when the weight on his shoulders lifted. Whether it was just now at seeing the look on Bruce’s face, or when he first managed to speak to Bruce about all this and hear that it was all going to be okay, or even earlier when Selina had first prized him open and brought all of his secrets out from within him. 

All he did know was that he hadn’t felt this light in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> The chapter after is just a little epilogue, but this was the main-course of the fic and I hope it lived up to all of your expectations. If you enjoyed it, please be sure to let me know! You never know, if this goes over well I may have to write a sequel ;) :D


	13. She's Just a Devil Woman

“Is that the last of it?” Clark asked as he lifted a box into the waiting van and checked to see there were if more waiting by his feet.

It seemed like it had been only a few days since Selina had invaded their home, but no, it had been far longer. Nearing the two week mark by the time she had joined them in bed last night. That morning with little preamble she had said she had called the moving company to come get her things, the fumigation finally being finished. Clark wanted to say he would miss her, because in a small way he would.

He did however feel nothing but anticipation for what he and Bruce would do that evening without her being present. 

Though they may have to look into soundproofing their bedroom as Alfred had given them a not too subtle look as he prepared their breakfast that morning.

He was currently helping Selina put her boxes in the van as Bruce’s cleaned up the dishes with Alfred. He offered to help too, but with Clark’s strength he didn't even really need Selina there to help ferry boxes from the manor to where he was standing.

“Yup.” Selina called out as she slid in next to Clark and shut the doors of the van gently, lest incur the wrath of hissing cats within it. She looked up to him and smiled. “Thanks Clark.”

“You’re welcome.” Clark said with a bob of the head. 

Bruce joined them not long after, stepping down the stone steps of the front porch to see Selina off. He gave her a short hug, holding her close for a moment before letting her go. “It was good seeing you, Selina.”

“You too Bruce.” She smiled. “And good to finally spend some quality time with you too, Clark.” She said with a wink as she turned to him.

Clark swallowed. “Likewise.”

Selina gave them a wave as she made her way to the passenger's seat. “Oh yeah, I meant to tell you. I didn't actually get my apartment fumigated.” 

Clark could feel his brow twitch. “What.”

“Yeah, I was gonna tell you sooner, but must have slipped my mind.” She gave a small laugh as the driver started the van. “Bye!” 

Clark stared dumbfounded as the van made its way down the long road back to Gotham, eventually however he felt a burst of laughter well up from within him, slowly developing into a fit of laughter he was unable to stop. 

“Devil woman.” Clark said with a shake of the head, a small smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished! The first time I am able to say that about one of my multichapter fics. ;D


End file.
